joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
PublicMinority87 (Original)
After weeks of being lazy I decided to finally just make it. Current= welcome to my profile! Aww, , You have Soul Manipulation, too bad kiddo, I don't have a soul.”|}} |-|Christmas= Merry f%&$ing christmas |-|Classic=Too lazy. |-|Omega Doge Takeover= |-|Deity of Skip and Yes U= |-|C R I N G E M E T E O R= |-|Mr. Patch (My Ultimate Stand)= Yes this is a stand. Summary PublicMinority87 is a meme lo- Ok, lets cut the crap. I make memes. I rarely make them though. I used to make godmodes, and now I will only edit my current godmodes. Also nobody knows I exist except Error My christmas song Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, likely higher with Omega Death Supremecy Hierarchy Attack Thing (Tier Tier with my magic trusty hunting knife) | 10-B | Same as Omega Doge. | At least High Memetic possibly far FAR higher via the things that beat reverse cards and No U's.| T R A N S C E N D E N D E D H A X M E M E T I C in full power, 2-A when suppressed | Patch Tier (Equal to Semi-Peak Memetic) Name: Logan A.K.A PublicMinority87. Origin: A vagina. Gender: A traffic light Age: 19 (I can drink in my homeland.) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Edit Manipulation, Meme Creation, Creation (To objects and pages), Existence Erasure (To pages), Limited Disease Manipulation (Can make a disease as a weapon and give it to one of my character) Potato Manipulation, Sock Manipulation, SUNSCREEN MANIPULATION, Soul Manipulation Immunity (Can't manipulate what doesn't exist.) Durability Negation, Edge Immunity Attack Potency: Athlete Level | At least High Memetic possibly At least High Memetic possibly far FAR higher (Stalemated Orror, who stalemated TheDarkSide, Stalemated Orror in The T-Series wiki for a while), Negates Durability with Diabeetus Blade. Speed: Athlete level (Ran against the 1 person who was faster than me for a long time and won) | At least High Memetic possibly At least High Memetic, possibly far higher (Reasons above) | Patch Level Lifting Strength: Athlete Level (I can benchpress 200lbs) | At least High Memetic, possibly far higher | Patch Level Striking Strength: Athlete level (Took on someone way taller than me) | At least High Memetic | Patch Level' '''Durability: Wall level at least (Got hit by a car going 40kmh and survived, still awake but in a lot of pain | At least High Memetic | Patch Level' '''Stamina: High (Ran a half marathon and got 2nd place but still needed a break after.) | At least High Memetic possibly far higher | Patch Level Range: Tens of meters | At least High Memetic, possibly far higher | Patch Level Standard Equipment: A hunting knife is in my drawer so if anyone breaks in I could just stab them in the eye.| Diabeetus Blade Intelligence: Genius (Got 100% on a math test which the average was 80%) ''' '''Weaknesses: Easy to manipulate, has anger issues and a low self esteem. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial arts (Has a black belt) Yes U: The attack of death. Anyone who throws a no u at me will get a yes u right to the face. Omega Death Supremecy Hierarchy Attack Thing: The cringiest name, but its a decent attack. ''' '''Turn Skip: Skips the turn, can counter a reverse card. If a reverse card is used, both are nullified, if there is no reverse card in use, then the opponent loses an attack. Sock Powers: Creates stolen socks and uses them to attack people. Sunscreen Manipulation: Manipulates sunscreen from the air. Diabeetus Powers: Summons Wilford Brimley to aid me, and manipulates diabeetus. Mr. Patch : The World: Like Star Platinum : The World, only better, Bomb Touch: Creates a bomb out of something. Fat Albert: Similar to Sheer Heart Attack, Fat Albert moves and keeps growing until it hits High Hyperversal within 3 days, where it splodes. Bites Za Dusto: Rewinds the day after exploding. Feats: Made source mode of Discussion Mod MaxForward's blog post, along with other source modes that say a username, glitch and say "User." Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: '''Errorsaness/ Orror SANESS (Exaggerated) / The DOOT Slayer here. (It was a spar and training for JBW: Crisis on Infinite Wiki's fight Both ended up Disarmed, literaly and figuratively) [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:98424#132 '''Supercallifragilisticexpialidotious and Yellowpig10]' 'Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious (User) and Yellow's profiles (All were going all out and Yellow was at S I N E S T R O P I G and Super had everything possible) Category:Human Category:Real Life People Category:Tier 10 Category:JBW Users Category:Memetic tier Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Hax? More like Fax Category:Stand Users Category:War of The Wikia